1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to the field of circumcision. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a device for surgical removal of the excess foreskin or prepuce from the penis by a non-traumatic approach and retention of sutures within the circumcised penis.
2. Related Art
The conventional circumcision is usually performed by a surgical team consisting of a surgeon and at least one assistant. The team severs the excessive foreskin, which covers glans of the penis, and sutures the cut edge of the foreskin. The average operating time that a conventional circumcision operation consumes is approximately half an hour, a time period considered relatively long for an operation.
The conventional circumcision clamp has another disadvantage in that it causes severe bleeding during the surgery. Generally, most patients experience apprehension during a circumcision operation. During the operation, the patient's penis is almost in a naturally flaccid state.